


hope is a feeling we collectively earn

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Pre-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: The day that Oliver's been waiting for has finally arrived and his day of release comes with a long car ride, the town of Hope Springs, a broken coffee pot smashed on the floor of a coffee house and a blur of blonde and bright pink...





	hope is a feeling we collectively earn

**Author's Note:**

> 'Snapshots' is a series detailing missing or AU moments from Arrow so let me know any prompts you have in the comments or at my tumblr (girlsthatwewannakiss.tumblr.com)

It’s John who meets him out of the Supermax, stood in the late morning sun with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

“John.” He grins and the two-step into a familiar hug, brother reuniting with brother and Oliver feels the sense of home that he’s been missing for the past seven months.

“It’s good to see you outside Oliver,” John replies and slaps his back, both of them holding on for a while longer than they normally would. They grin at each other as they pull apart and John gestures towards the car.

“What’s the plan?” Oliver asks as he climbs into the passenger seat, taking a moment to revel in the feeling of the leather seats and the wind as he rolls down the window.

“Hope Springs.” John replies and Oliver raises an eyebrow, quick to catch on to the idea that that’s where his family are.

“Felicity and William?” He asks and John smiles at the grin on Oliver’s face.

“Ah, Elizabeth and Jonas.” John counters and Oliver feels his heart in his throat when he hears the name his son is now going by.

“Jonas?” He asks and John smiles, starting the car and pulling out of the deserted parking lot.

“He chose it himself.” John replies and Oliver grins, fighting the tears in his eyes. “Apparently Elizabeth is...”

“Donna’s middle name.” Oliver cuts in before John can finish. “Did... did they have to change their appearance?”

“William, no. Felicity, I’ll let you see for yourself.” John chuckles and Oliver raises his eyebrow, the curiosity rising in him.

He settles back into the seat as John hits the highway, listening to his best friend tell him about the state of his city. He hears all about the copycat archer and Black Siren’s new gig at City Hall. He hears about Dinah and the SCPD, Rene and Zoe, Curtis and his embrace of the low life. John catches him up with the state of ARGUS and his gig there.

Before he knows it, they pass a sign that reads ‘Welcome to Hope Springs!’ and John goes quiet as he watches Oliver take everything in.

Oliver notes that the town is quaint and quiet, the sort of thing that Felicity hates. They drive along a cul-de-sac and John points out a two-story large house, pulling up at the curb on the other side. He nods to the discreet ARGUS agents positioned by the door and Oliver frowns when he doesn’t kill the engine.

“They’re not here. Felicity‘s at work, William’s probably with her or at the bookstore next door seeing as his school’s already let out. I just thought you might want to see it.” John explains and Oliver nods. The house reminds him immediately of Ivy Town and he wonders if those memories actually are as long ago as they feel. Even the memory of holding Felicity in his arms for the last time feels like a lifetime ago, running his fingers through her hair feels like a dream he once had.

He can spot Felicity’s favorite blanket thrown over the back of the couch and William’s science fair second place trophy sits on the mantle, glinting in the afternoon sun.

“You good?” John asks and Oliver nods, letting his eyes linger on the blanket he’s draped over his wife’s shoulders too many times to count. “Let’s get you to your family.”

Oliver feels the nervousness rise in him. He hasn’t seen either of them since that last day in Star City, the memory of their devastated faces burns in his mind and he doesn’t know what he’s walking into. He knows he’s got a lot of making up to do but he simply prays that his idiotic actions haven’t drawn too much of a wedge between their family.

John drives down the Main Street in the town, past family-owned stores and independent food stores until he pulls into a small parking lot on the opposite side of the street to a small coffee house.

His eyes immediately start searching as he steps out of the car, John directing him towards the coffee house and holding open the door for him. The bell above the door rings and it alerts the attention of a few patrons, none of whom are Felicity or William.

Oliver spots his son immediately.

He’s sat at a corner table, his head buried in his homework and his school books spread across the table in front of him. He’s sat down but Oliver can tell he’s grown, standing at least a few inches taller than he did seven months ago. He’s got headphones in and his foot is tapping along to the music. Oliver can’t take his eyes off of them.

That is until John taps him on the shoulder and points out one of the waitresses on the other side of the room.

Her back is to them but Oliver knows immediately that it’s his wife, he would know her anywhere. Her hair is longer, whether it’s grown that long in their time apart or if it’s extensions he can’t tell, but the ends are dyed a bright pink color with the front parts pulled back and clipped behind her head. She’s dressed all in black, a short apron tied around her waist and he can’t help but choke out a watery chuckle at the sight of her customary heels still on her feet, this time it’s heeled boots.

Almost as if the sound has alerted her, she turns and Oliver’s breath catches in his throat. He’s wondered over the past few months if he’s imagined her beauty in his head but she’s even more stunning that he remembers. Her bright blue eyes are missing their sparkle and the reminder that his actions took that from her makes the guilt rise in him as if it’s water and he’s drowning. She’s re-pierced her septum, something he’s only seen in pictures before this moment, and she’s clasping a pot of coffee in her hand, having been filling up the cups of the patrons sat at the table now behind her.

Their eyes lock and Oliver isn’t too sure how long they both stand there, tears building in both of their eyes and the room still buzzing around them. What shocks him out of it is the crash of glass on the floor as the coffee pot hits the floor and the room falls silent, all of their eyes flicking to Felicity but she doesn’t even really seem aware of it. Her gaze on his is so intense but Oliver’s unsure if she’s about to kiss him or hit him.

She moves so quickly that she’s a blur of black, blonde and pink as she flies into his arms, her legs clamping around his waist. He catches her easily, her weight has never been a problem for him, and the tears fall down both of their cheeks. He buries himself in her neck, nuzzling his nose in her soft skin and breathing in her familiar scent, noting the new touches to it. She’s always been addicted to coffee but the scent is stronger now, mixing surprisingly well with the vanilla smell he associates with her as well as that underlying tone that is just unmistakably Felicity. He breathes in the apple scent of her shampoo and allows himself to bury a hand in her long hair, the other one on her back as he clasps her close to him.

He feels calm for the first time in a long time, her presence bringing its usual sense of relief and serenity to his life.

“Dad?” His son’s voice is music to his ears and he kisses Felicity just behind her ear as he feels her legs unclasp from his waist. He adjusts his arm around her and holds her to him with one arm, using the other to pull William into their hug. His son’s small arms wrap tightly around his waist and Oliver blanches as he realizes that he barely has to bend to kiss the top of his head, reveling in the feeling of both of them in his arms.

This moment has seemed like such a faraway dream for so long, it hardly feels real now that he’s here. Felicity, his wife, his light, his angel, and William, his son, his strength. They were what got him through the hardest times, the memories of their light and their love.

“Oliver, man, we should get out of here.” John’s voice is quiet as he steps up to them and Oliver realizes that everyone’s eyes are still on them.

“No, no, no...” Felicity speaks into his shoulder, her grip tightening and he holds her tightly, pressing his lips to her hair.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere, not again, I’m here baby, for good.” He reassures her and she shudders out a sob, reluctantly letting her feet touch the ground. He doesn’t let her go, he can’t, pulling her tightly into his side.

“Elizabeth?” A voice asks and Felicity reluctantly tears her head out of his neck to look at the woman who Oliver notes is wearing a badge that reads ‘manager’. Felicity looks to John who smiles, stepping forward.

“Ma’am? Is there somewhere we can go talk and I can explain everything.” He tells her and the manager frowns, looking over the family but she nods, gesturing to the back office. “I’ll deal with this. Can you get all your stuff from your locker Felicity?”

His voice is soft when he speaks to her and Felicity nods, leaning her head against Oliver’s chest. John smiles at them and follows Felicity’s manager, holding a file that Oliver hadn’t noticed before.

Oliver turns his attention to William, whose head is buried in his side.

“William? Bud? Can you look at me please?” He asks softly and William shakes his head. “Why not buddy?”

“Don’t wanna be dreaming.” He mumbles and Oliver’s heart breaks as he remembers that his family have been dreaming of this moment as much as he has.

“I’m here William, I promise. Please look at me.” He tells him and William’s head turns towards him, his own eyes looking up at him and he smiles softly. All three of them are crying and the click of cameras remind him that they’re in public.

“You’re really here?” His son asks and Oliver nods.

“I’m never leaving again.” He replies and feels Felicity’s shudder, his arm tightening around her.

“Hey, bud?” Felicity asks and William’s eyes flick to her as she wipes her eyes. Oliver knows that she’s remembered they’re in public as well when she stands up a little, reaching out to stroke their son’s cheek and wipe his tears away. “Can you collect your stuff please?”

“Mama...” He whispers and Oliver’s breath catches again at the small two-syllable word that has so much meaning behind it.

“Just for a few minutes baby, okay?” She tells him and William looks up at him but Oliver quickly realizes it’s not for confirmation. He’s merely trying to take Oliver in as he lets his arms drop from around his waist. Oliver allows himself to kiss William’s forehead as he steps back towards the table where his stuff is scattered.

Felicity’s staring up at him, her lip caught between her teeth and her eyes locked on his face as if she’s worried he’ll disappear if she looks away for a second.

“Baby, your locker...” He tells her and she frowns, a soft pout coming across her face. He wants nothing more than to kiss it away but he’s far too aware of the wedge in the door of their relationship and he doesn’t know if he’s allowed that privilege anymore.

“Two minutes.” She states and Oliver can’t tell if she’s telling him or reassuring herself but it’s comforting for him to hear nonetheless as she steps out of his arms. He feels empty and exposed, very aware of the eyes on him. He notices that the mess of the coffee pot has been cleared and there are quite a few camera phones aimed at him.

“You’re Oliver Queen.” A voice states and he turns towards it, seeing another waitress stood there, a frown on her face.

“Yes, I am.” He replies, suddenly aware of the gravitas his name carries.

“You’re the Green Arrow.” A patron adds and Oliver chuckles a little, running his hand over the back of his head awkwardly.

“I was the Green Arrow.” He corrects and the patron frowns at him.

“Before you went to prison.” He states and Oliver frowns, a little taken aback at the bluntness of this young man.

“Jack, leave him alone. Thank you, Mr. Queen, for all you’ve done for your country’s protection.” The woman at the table comments and Oliver nods with a slight smile.

William is back at his side, a blue backpack covered in stripes on his back and his phone tucked in his jeans pocket. The lack of Flash symbols throws Oliver for a loop and he’s thrown a plain black jacket over his t-shirt rather than his favorite letterman, the last birthday present Samantha was able to give him. It hits him how much his family has had to give up and his curses his decision again. It’s the small things, things that some may find trivial, but they’re the things that are so quintessentially William and Oliver feels the guilt rise in him again.

William ducks back under his arm and Oliver kisses the top of his head as the click of Felicity’s heels reentering the room grasps Oliver’s attention.

She’s ditched the apron and replaced it with a black leather jacket that looks like it would more likely be found in Dinah or Sara’s closet than his wife’s. A bag is slung on her shoulder and even with the streaks of black running down her face from her running makeup, she’s still an absolute vision.

Her exit from the back coincides with John and her manager’s and she’s distracted as her manager speaks a few soft words to her, pulling her into a brief hug and Felicity smiles, nodding and glancing over at him, their eyes locking once more.

“Everyone, thank you for your patience with what has happened here today. However, I must ask you to keep any information, photos or videos to yourselves or I can assure you that you will have a federal agency to deal with.” John’s voice reigns out loud and clear and hushed whispers follow his claim, everyone sprouting into their own conversations.

Felicity smiles a little, a slight blush coming across her cheeks as she steps up towards him.

“You ready to go?” He asks and she nods, smiling at their son when William looks up towards her. Oliver smiles as she slips her hand into his and keeps his eyes on her, uncertainty clear in them as he lifts her hand to his lips and softly kisses the back of it. Her gaze reassures him and he smiles softly at her, allowing himself to run his thumb over her bare ring finger. She reaches up with her other hand, pulling a long chain from underneath her shirt and Oliver’s heart swells at the idea of her keeping her rings and his, that he gave to her on that last day, so close to her heart all this time.

He knows they have so much to discuss. They need to talk this out and figure out where they go from here. But with her hand in his and William tucked under his arm, he feels stronger than he has in so long.


End file.
